Difficult Love
by AurelieBonhoffen
Summary: "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" "What a stupid lamb" "What a sick masochistic lion" Follow the sad tale of two beings guided by love to their other half, battling laws and kings to find each other. But who would have guessed that the girl helping the couple would find a love that could not exist? LokexAries, NatsuxOC, hint of Gruvia T
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

Fairy Tail. The last place on Aries' list. Hang on, let me introduce myself, I'm Kiyoki Wakabee, I'm 16 years old, and I'm a celestial wizard with blonde hair and green eyes. I have Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn and Aries on a key chain in my pocket. Next to them are a few others. Aries has a really cruel history, I'll tell it to you, it leads up to why I'm here in front of these giant wooden doors.

Aries was one of two spirits of a wizard by the name of Karin. Now, Karin was a total bitch to her and another spirit, Leo, the lion. So much, that other spirits would rather be forced to work in a dark guild than be her spirit. Whenever they made a mistake, she would beat them. Leo could handle it, seeing he's the strongest spirit, but Aries is as delicate as anything and crumbled instantly.

One day, Karin came back from a job, and a bunch of guys from town were following her again. She used Aries to distract them, but the master of the guild she was in, Blue Pegasus, got angry at her.

Karin thought that Aries told the master and started beating her up in her room. Leo stepped in before it became drastic. He gave Karin a chance to let them go, but instead she overestimated her power and attempted to open two gates at once, I can do all of mine at once, about 8. She used up so much magic she exploded into oblivion.

Leo was keeping his gate open, he kept it open for three months, so Karin couldn't hurt Aries anymore, because she was too weak to open two gates at once, so he was used as a scapegoat and disappeared from the celestial spirit world without a trace.

Aries was about to be used in battle, and her key was about to be snatched up when I sent Gemini in the shape of a bird to stop her falling into the hands of a dark guild, Oracion Seis. Gemini gave me her key, and we made a pact, she would be my spirit, if I helped her find Leo. Fair deal, I feel.

We've been looking for about 3 years now, for Leo. Every guild in the country has been searched and, unless he's dead, he must be here.

I sighed and pushed the door open of the guild. I was welcome with a bar fight, well, I think it was a bar fight. There was ice, water, fire, air, I think I saw some smoke, cards, everything you could think of. There were a few girls around my age sitting in the far corner of the guild, and I snuck past towards them.

There was a blonde girl who looked about a year older, two younger-looking blue haired girls, and an older blue haired girl. What's with the blue?

"They're at it again, Carla.", One of the younger girls sighed. She was wearing a billowy yellow dress and had a blue Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder. Hovering above her was a white cat with wings, whom she was addressing.

"What did you expect, Wendy? This is Fairy Tail for crying out loud!", The blonde said. She wore a tight fitting outfit comprised of a white skirt and green top. A ring of keys was attached to her belt. A pink Fairy Tail mark was on her left palm."I just hope nobody gets hurt this time" This time?

"Juvia just hopes Gray will be ok!", The older blue-haired girl whimpered. Her hair curled at the edges, bordering her pale face. She wore a blue dress bordered in white.

"Juvia, when will you tell him how you feel about him? Seriously! It is getting a bit too much.", The other girl giggled. She had an orange dress and black tights on, with a yellow spotted headband.

"Leave her alone, Levy. You know she's shy!", the blonde scolded.

"Sorry, Lucy. Hey, who are you?", the girls and cat turned to face me.

"Hi. I'm Kiyoki. I want to join Fairy Tail.", I introduced myself.

"Sure!", The girls chorused.

"I'm Wendy, a sky dragon slayer."

"COOL!"

"I'm Levy. This is Juvia, a water wizard."

"Hi!"

"I'm Lucy, a celestial wizard."

"JUST LIKE ME!"

A voice echoed out of the fight,"Another one! Lucy, did you bring her here?" A boy about a year older than me stepped put of the fight and walked towards us. He had salmon-pink spiky hair and wore a black vest bordered in orange, exposing his abs (sigh). He had a set of loose pants in the same style and a dragon-scaled patterned scarf. A red fairy tail mark made it's home on his right shoulder. He was cute with a capital C. "I'm Natsu Dragoneel, Fire dragon slayer." He introduced himself.

I managed to clear my head and replied, "Kiyoki."

A blue cat similar to Carla appeared behind Natsu and giggles,"She liiiiiiiiiiikes you!"

"Stupid Cat! Don't mind Happy, he's only young.", Natsu said, blushing. I realised I was blushing like a maniac and tried to calm down, it worked.

"OI! Natsu, get back in here you flaming retard!", another guy called out from the din. We looked behind Natsu to see a pale-faced boy with shaggy black hair walk towards us. For some reason he only had boxers on, exposing the black mark above his heart. Juvia blushed like a tomato when he showed himself, this must be Gray.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU ICE PERVERT!", Natsu shouted back. I cracked up laughing.

"YOU GUYS ARE NUTS! OMG I LOVE IT HERE!", I yelled, smiling. Natsu grinned, showing fangs, oooooooooooooooh.

He took my hand,"C'mon, I'll get Mirajane to make you an official member.", I blushed again as he pulled me away from everybody and towards the bar, safely, because the fight started to break up when Natsu left, strange.

"Mirajane! We've got a new member! Her name's Kiyoki!", Natsu told the white-haired girl behind the counter. She whore a hot pink and white ruffled dress, and was looking at flyers in her hand. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Kiyoki, I'm Mirajane, the "secretary". Come to me for help choosing a job, looking for a place to stay or anything else. Now, where did I put that stamp", she muttered, looking under the bench-top. "Here it is.", she pulled out a stamp, i was puzzled. Mirajane saw my expression and giggled,"Just watch.", she pressed it to the top half on my arm, and a red Fairy Tail mark appeared, similar to Natsu's.

"Kiyoki! Just wondering, what keys do you have?", Lucy came running up to me.

"Capricorn, Scorpio, Gemini, some minor ones and Aries.", I told her.

"Aries?", I heard someone whisper from beside me. A guy about Lucy's age was leaning against the bar looking at me with curious eyes. his spiky hair reminded me of a lion's mane."I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what, Loke?", Lucy butted in.

"Nothing.", He smiled and walked off to talk to Juvia.

"That's strange, even for him", Natsu muttered.

"Wonder why?", I need to watch Loke closely, there's something about him and I can't put my finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Song

**HI! Sorry, I have ideas and they don't leave me alone! So here it is! **

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

The sun set over a happy guild, and soon everybody left for the night.

"Kiyoki, have you got a place to stay?", Natsu came running up to me.

"I do, don't worry Natsu. I'll be fine.", I smiled.

"At least let me walk you home", He offered.

"But you don't know where I'm staying!", I laughed.

"So?", Natsu offered me his arm, and I took it. We talked about the guild and everybody in it, from Alzack to Gajeel to Wendy. Soon we were standing right outside my apartment.

"This is me.", i sighed, he was just so, CUTE! I didn't want to go.

Natsu laughed,"See you tomorrow, Kiyoki." He walked off towards the guild. I waved goodbye as he dissappeared. I opened the door of my apartment and looked around the room, Aries was brilliant at this. My things were already organised and put away, clothes in the wardrobe, my photo of my family on the bedside table. I looked at them and smiled, that was the day we found Natsu in the forest. He still has retained his good looks, so much that human emotions were showing, oh gosh! If Igneel saw this...

I sighed, better not delay the inevitable any longer. "Open gate of the ram, Aries!" Aries appeared in a flurry of pink smoke. Her woollen hair curled the same way Juvia's did, soft and pink around her delicate features.

"Kiyoki?",She said in her soft voice.

"Aries, I think I found him.", I told her, taking her woollen-gloved hand in mine.

"Are you serious!", She looked me in the eye.

"I think so. He has spiky hair that reminds me of a lion's mane, and when I said your name he immediatly looked at me with big eyes, he was kinda cute." I giggled. She glared at me. "I know, I know, he's your boyfriend, gosh."

" I think I know how to make sure.", She smiled, handing me a piece of paper. "Sing this when you get to know the guild better. Summon me when you're done." She faded away to the celestial spirit world.

I unfolded the paper and read the lyrics. How could I sing this? It was just so beautiful. I wish Igneel was here, he always helped me out with courage problems. I sighed at the thought, and began to practise for the most nerve-wracking performance of my life.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I layed in bed thinking about Kiyoki, she was really reserved. She told me she liked music, as if it was her life. Nobody picked on her family, they would regret it if they did. I focused on her face, it's perfect shape, the way her hair frames it, her beautiful Emerald eyes, I was just, wow.

"Natsu, why are you smiling?", Happy asked.

"No reason", I told him.

"You're blushing like a lunatic, you flaming retard. What's with you?" Gray smirked. Jerk.

"No. Reason.", I growled, they were pushing my patience.

"You're in loooooooooooooooooooooooove!", Happy crooned, sitting on my feet.I kicked him off.

"Am not."

"Bet it's the new girl." Gray guessed.

"NO!"

"Face says differently." I looked in the mirror and my face was red like Igneel's scales.

"There's just something about her, I can't put my finger on it. Her power seems familiar, but I'm not sure how. I've never met her. Also her smell, you know, my nose is really powerfull, and her scent seems human, but not human. Make sense?"

"Nope", Happy and Gray said at the same time.

"I remeber it now. It's similar to dragon, somehow."

**Hmmmmmmmm, what do we have here, huh? VOTE AND COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Job

**Hello! Sorry, I have alot of ideas for this book :P And, by the way, I kind of chopped and changed the arcs to make this work. Arcs that have happened: Phantom Lord, Nirvana, Tower Of Heaven :)**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I walked into the guild the next day in a good mood, Kiyoki's arrival had done something to me, don't know what, but I liked it. I was about to ask her if she would like to go on a job with us when I saw her discussing jobs with Loke in the far end of the guild. There goes my good day.

I walked over to the pair and asked Kiyoki,"Kiyoki, seeing you're new around her and everything, do you want to go on your first job with me?"

"Natsu you make it sound like a date. No need to be so stiff. That's not the Natsu I know and love." She smiled at me.

"Wait, what?"

"NOthing. It's just that, the whole reason I came here is because I heard how much fun this guild is, with you causing most of the action. So, you've kind of become an idol for me, and I want to save the harder jobs for us."

"Oh.", I like the way that sounds."Sure thing, just wondering."

"Thanks, Natsu." She smiled. How the hell does she look that HOT when she smiles, she's FABULOUS! She turned to Loke, lucky bastard," I'm thinking this one." She told him, pointing to a job description.

"Are you sure you can handle it?", Loke asked, taking her hand in his, I wanted to rip his hand off so badly, it's not funny.

**Loke's P.O.V.**

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Natsu got really pissed at the fact Kiyoi and I were holding hands. "Natsu", I started,"I think you should leave."

"Loke, leave him alone.", Kiyoki told me off, pulling her hand away from mine, no, don't do that!

"It's alright, I've gotta talk to Lucy about another job." Natsu walked off, thank goodness.

"You sure you can handle this?" I asked again. The job was for exterminating an air serpent."This is preety high up on the danger scale."

"Danger is my middle name. No, seriously, translated it means danger." She smiled, why is she always smiling? I like her, I need her before it happens.

"LOKE! ANSWER ME!", Kiyoki screaming drew me back to the present.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I'm thinking we use the air to take it down. What do you think?"

"Use it's own strength against them? You're clever."

"Thanks."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! Because of the high levels of female mages joining this year, we will hold a talent quest for the position of queen for this year's fantasia!", Mirajane yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT THE GUYS!", Loke yelled back.

"ROSTER! NO NEW GUYS THIS YEAR!", she replied. Loke's smile faded.

"I'm on this year."

"Hey, you'll be fine. Would you be this glum if I was you're queen?"

"Seriously, no. You are just so easy to hang with for some reason, even though we barely know each other. I couldn't care less."

"How about we go on this job, kick some serpent ass, come back and I wow the guild with my retarded cow singing", she joked.

"No. We go on this job, we kick some serpent ass, come back and you wow the guild with your singing, that sounds like an angel."

"Sweet, but not me."

"C'mon. We'll get this job over and done with.", I led Kiyoki to the bar where Mirajane was flicking through a book.

"Mirajane, Mirajaaaaaaaane.", Kiyoki called."We want to do a job?"

"Oh, ah, sorry, just thinking about the parade. If everybody shows up, which they will, we'll have an uneven number for Fantasia, too many girls.", Mirajane was worried. "Now which job was it?", We handed her the flyer,"Oh, oh my, are you sure? Loke, better look after her.", Mirajane muttered as she signed the flyer, marking it off the list. "Good luck!"

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

**6 Hours Later**

Loke and I were camped out in the middle of a park waiting for the air serpent to come. I was getting bored fast, and time was dragging.

"Stuff it, it's not coming!", I told Loke, who was laying flat next to me, his orange spiky hair blowing in the breeze.

"Calm down, Kiyoki. You hang around Natsu too much, you're getting his impatience.", He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled, not caring about blowing our cover.

"SHHHHHHH!"

"What! You pissed me off.", I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, I felt something "Did you feel that? Something really big is coming, and it's coming fast, get ready.." Out of nowhere the air serpent appeared, all 5 kilometres of it, this one's a biggy. As it's scaly tail slipped past me, I grabbed it and flipped into it's back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Loke yelled, getting up and running after me.

"I know what I'm doing, that's why I took the job!" I yelled at him as I sprinted up the serpent's cool blue back and onto it's head. I began to sing,"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do ya? It goes like this the 4th the 5th, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Halelluja. Halelluja, Halelluja, Halelluja, Halelluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuja." At the last note the serpent landed on the ground and fell asleep just outside of the little town we were callled to.

"How the hell did you do that!", Loke asked from behind me. HIs face was one of pure shock.

"Just did.", I shrugged. I couldn't tell him the real reason now, could I? "Le's get the reward and go home." I told him, walking back to the little town we left behind.

**Loke's P.O.V.**

AS Kiyoki walked back to the little town in the distance, I was gobsmacked. Even S-Class wizards back at the guild had trouble defeating these, and she was like, this is easy. S-Class is a group of powerful wizards, 3 in total. Mystogan, nobody knows what he looks like, his magic or where he came from. There's Laxus, the Master's grandson, he's a new generation dragon slayer, lightning. And then there's Erza, the only female S-Class member. She's 19 years old and is unstoppable, her magic, requip, specialises in weapons and armour. Natsu and Gray keep trying to fight her, but end up wth broken bones. If Kiyoki stopped the serpent in 20 seconds, I think we might have a new S-Class wizard.

"LOKE! COME ON! I'm waiting for you!", Kiyoki pulled my hand, leading me over the rough terrain towards civilisation. Her golden hair blew in the wind, her eyes sparkled with intuition, I hope Aries finds a master like her.

I slowed to a walk,"Kiyoki, I wanted to ask, what keys do you have? My ears were still ringing and I thought you said Aries."

"I don't have Aries, but I have Capricorn, Scorpio, Gemini and a few minor ones."

"Oh."

"I wish I had Aries, she's just so cute! Look, we're here." I looked away from my companions face to stare at the sleek maple doors that lead to the mayor's office. We collected our reward and took the train back to Fairy Tail.

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

I hated lying to Loke, but I couldn't risk it. If he in fact was Leo, and Aries saw him before the right moment, all the planning will be wasted.

We walked back into the guild and Loke raced towards Mirajanw and whispered in her ear, who gasped and asked him something, and he replied yes. She asked again, same answer, I was starting to get worried, and good think I was.

"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL! I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT TO CONGRATULATE KIYOKI'S WONDERFUL WORK DEFEATING THE AIR SERPENT! 20 SECONDS! THAT'S AMAZING!", Mirajane announced, and soon I was crowded with Fairy Tail members left and right.

"Why didn't you tell us? Kiyoki, that's amazing!" They can't find out about why i'm really here and who I really am, so I turned and ran. When I was out of eyesight from the guild, I sprouted my wings and flew off towards the mountains.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I followed Kiyoki when she ran away with Happy flying behind me. I stopped and stared as deep-blue dragon wings sprouted from her back and she took to the sky towards the mountain range.

"FOLLOWER HER HAPPY!" I ordered him, as we launched into the sky.

"Aye, sir!", he replied, swiftly getting us up close. I watched from behind a cloud as she landed, folded away he rwings, and crept into a cave.

Happy landed and turned of his magic. I walked inside and called out,"Kiyoki? Are you here?"

"Go away, Natsu.", I peered theough the darkness and saw Kiyoki sobbing into her arms.

I pulled her onto my lap,"What's wrong, Kiyoki? Where's the smiling angel I know and love? Why are you so down?"

She looked me in the eyes, her face red from the tears,"What do you think? They're going think Im a freak because I'm half dragon."

I smiled at her,"You're half dragon?", she nodded."That has to be THE most awesome power ANYBODY could have. Who's the parent?"

"Grandine. That's why it's so eazy for me to defeat things in the air, I on't kill them of course. I can also use celstial spirits because Mum helped create them with Dellah, the Spirit dragon."

I hugged her tight,"You kow you've got me and Happy right? And, let me tell you, you are definetly not the wierdest member we have."

She smiled,"Thanks, Natsu. I think we should head back now, huh?"

"Walking?"

"No way! Lets scare them a bit.'

"You are so evil!"

"I know, it's a gift."

Soon we were back at the front of the guild, wings tucked safely away.

"Ready for the big performance?", I asked, smiling. Why am I smiling so much?

"Yeah." We walked in, and the entire guild apologised. "It's ok, I swear. Where's Levy?"

"Library.", Gray pointed upstairs towards the huge three-storey library where Levy spent most of her time.

"I'll go see her then.", Kiyoki walked up the stairs towards the library. When she was almost up, she "slipped" and fell over the railing. Just before she hit the ground, her deep blue dragon wings uunfolded and helped her glide down to safety, scaring everybody out of their skins.

"Guys I'm afraid I haven't been completly honest with you. I'm actually part dragon, Grandine is my mother.", She explained, landing smoothly on a nearby table.

Wendy jumped up and oulled her into a tight hug,"That makes you my sister!", she squealed.

"Yeah", Kiyoki agreed, patting her haid,"I guess it does."

**So how was that? And can you all review "Fallen Angels" please? I need input other than from my friends :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions

**Hello everybody! Just want to say thankyou to everybody who's reading this book, LOVE YOU ALL! :P GRUVIA FOR LIFE!**

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

Wendy stopped hugging me just as a girl walked in. She had long scarlet hair and was wearing an iron chestplate and a blue skirt. The rest of the guild turned and cowered before her, whoever she is, she means buisness.

"That brings our total up to 5, then", She said, smiling at me. "Erza Scarlet", she introduced herself.

"Kiyoki Wakabee. And 5 what?", I asked, stepping off the table and walking towards her. I was almost her height, but the amount of pure magic energy radiating from her increased her height by, like, ALOT!

"5 dragon-related wizards, of course. You, Natsu, Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel." She explained. "Gajeel uses Iron Dragon Slayer magic, and Laxus is a new generation one, using lightning."

"New Generation?"

"A lacrima is inserted into their body for them to perform magic."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh, oops." I blushed, kinda stupid of me not to know that.

"Attention everyone! The auditions for title of Queen at the Fantasia parade next week are tomorrow! The judges are as follows; Natsu, Gray, Alzack and Loke. Good luck girls!", Mirajane announced over the loudspeaker. The guild erupted in noise as the girls all planned for their performance.

"Erza, what are you doing for the auditions?", I asked her, hoping she would say-

"I'm going to watch this year, and anyway, I was queen last year." YES! I HAVE A CHANCE!

"Oh, oh then, thanks Erza!" I was about to walk away when Natsu pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing, Kiyoki?", he asked. Erza muttered something and walked off.

"It's a surprise.", I told him.

"Tell me", he begged.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I'll tickle you if you don't tell me."

"No, Natsu."

"I'll kiss you if you do."

"No- wait, what! Natsu", I turned to face him,"I'm dating someone already, you know him, but he's not in this guild." Natsu looked heartbroken."You are like a brother to me, Natsu, I can't think of life without you." I kissed his cheek and ran off, leaving him there blushing like a maniac.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Kiyoki's boyfriend is a lucky bugger.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I sat and got lost in another daydream; Gray-sama and I were lying on the beach, his arms wrapped around me. The sun warmed us, and I curled into his bare chest. His black eyes shined i the sunlight, and he pulled me tighter to him. I moved closer to his face, our lips inches away, I closed my eyes and leaned in...

"JUVIA LOXAR!", Lucy yelling at me brought me back to the present.

"Yes, Lucy?" I looked at her, puzzled. She never yells at me. "What did you ask Juvia?"

"What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. For. Your, Audition?" She repeated, frowning.

"Water tricks." I stated.

"Dressed like that!", she giggled.I looked down and gasped. I was wearing the bikini in my daydream. The deep blue hugged to my body like a second skin, complimenting my body shape. I heard someone whistle, and I blushed as I turned to look. Gray-sama was siting there with Natsu, and they were both looking at me. Gray was yelling at Natsu, and he was blushing. I quickly darted off to change, thank god I'm made of water.

I came back out in my usual blue dress and fur cape, and sat back down. Lucy was blushing really hard, and Levy was next to her, talking.

"Juvia, what water tricks are you going to do?", Levy asked, her face filled with curiosity.

"Mainly, this one. Come closer." I collected the water from my cup and shaped it into a rose on the table. I then melted away the petals one, by one, to reveal a small human inside, they had dainty wings and delicate features.

Lucy gasped,"A fairy." The fairy stood up and began to dance, copying the movements of my fingers. The fairy slowed down after a while, and began to take the shape of a rose again. It stood there for about 10 seconds before becoming a puddle of water.

"It's going to be more spectacular, of course. Juvia just doesn't want to show everything right now." I blushed.

"Wow." Levy giggled,"I've got tough competition! Got to go, bye guys!", she danced off towards Mirajane.

"Bye Levy!", Lucy and I called after her. "Now, you and Gray." Lucy became al serious in a second. "When will you tell him!"

"Juvia isn't sure when, or how, but she will, someday.", I told her, looking back at Gray-sama. He looked at me and winked, oooooh. I blushed and turned back to face Lucy, who was giggling. "Maybe Juvia will use the auditions to tell him how she feels about him." I suggested.

Her eyes brightened up,"Yes! Do it Juvia! He needs to know."

"Juvia will do it then.", I agreed. "Tomorrow Juvia will tell Gray-sama how she feels about him." I was nervous, what will he say? What will he do?

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Natsu's an idiot. I can't believe he had the nerve to whistle at Juvia in the swimsuit. Yeah, she looked good, her hair swishing past her shoulders, the fabric clinging to her body, her face slightly pink with blush, Gray, what are you thinking! But, she's s damn cute!

"Gray's in loooooooooooooooove!", Happy crooned

"Am not!", I swatted him away.

"Yes you are. I can see it!", Natsu teased.

"Yeah right, you firey retard", I sneered.

"WHO YOU CALLING RETARD, ICE PERVERT!", he yelled, fire flickering on his hands.

" You're the one in love. You're face is still red from where Kiyoki kissed you."

"I can't help it, she's too damn cute! She's-"

"Hot."

"Yes! And-"

So damn powerful it ain't funny."

"YES! And, um-"

"You so desperately want her to be your's even though she's already probably been taken."

"Yeah. Gray?"

"What!"

"You talk like you're in !" I Pushed Natsu off his chair and walked out of the guild. I made my way through the town and towards the dried-up river. I sat and remembered the flowing river, and how Natsu and I used to fight there.

"Gray?", I turned and saw Juvia standing behind me blushing.

"Juvia, come sit.", I told her, patting the soft Earth beside me. She gladly sat down next to me, causing a little blush to escape on my cheeks, GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF GRAY!

"Why did you leave?", Juvia turned to look at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Natsu.", I told her, losing myself in her eyes, they reminded me of the ocean.

"He can be an idiot sometimes.",She looked away blushing.

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking at her perfect features.

"Juvia came looking for Gray.", She confessed. "Juvia was worried that Natsu hurt Gray-sama really bad."

I pulled her into a hug,"I'm fine now that you're here."

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

Did Gray just say he felt better around me? Could he? No, we're just friends, aren't we? His face was nestled into my hair, his eyes closed. Maybe he did enjoy being around me. I buried myself deeper into his chest, taking every second of this perfect moment in.

The su slowly set under the horizon, and the stars twinkled overhead in the midnight blue blanket above us. I sighed into his chest, hoping this will never end. I felt Gray's arms unwind and pull away. I looked up and into his Midnight black eyes.

"You need to prepare for you're audition.", He said to me. I sighed, I didn't want to go, I looked away. "Hey, if you come second, you might be paired with me next year.", He smiled, pulling my face so he could see me. Me, paired with Gray? I blushed at the thought. Gray got up,"Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered me his hand. I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. We walked to my apartment, hand in hand. We talked, we laughed, we cried. Soon, we were in front of my apartment.

"Juvia need's to go.", I started to pull away from him.

"Juvia?", Gray held fast to my hand. I looked at him, my blue eyes meeting his black ones. They were full of pain.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?", I stepped back to him, worried.

The next thing I knew Gray was kissing me, his rough lips against mine. As quickly as it started, it ended. "I wanted to give you that." He grinned, all pain gone from his eyes.

"Juvia has something for you too, Gray-sama.", I giggled, winding my arms around his neck. He gladly leaned in, and we shared another passionate kiss.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

When Juvia wan't back in the apartment by sunset, I got a bit worried, where could she be? I hope she wasn't stalking Gray again. I heard voices from outside the apartment, and I crept onto the balcony. I stared in delight as Gray and Juvia kissed in the middle of the street. FINALLY! She had spent her whole time drooling over that guy, guess the bikini incident helped this thing get going.

I heard the door close, and watch as Gray walks down the cobblestoned streets, smiling. I rush indoors and jump on the lounge when Juvia opens the door, her face flushed and a huge smile on her face.

"What happeed to you?". I asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Gray-sama kissed me.", She squealed. I jumped up and we danced in a circle.

"REALLY!"

"YES!"

"You do know I saw the whole thing right?", I told her. She looked at me, betrayed. "I'm not going to tell anyone. promise.", I smiled. I looked at the clock behind Juvia, and frowned. "We should get to bed. It's late."

"Yes. Juvia wants to be ready for her performace for Gray-sama.", She agreed, bopping her head.

I laughed,"It's not just for Gray, you know."

"Juvia knows."

**Mirajane's P.O.V.**

**The next morning**

I fiddled with my white hair as the guild charged in through the doors, grabbing seats for the auditions. It was almost full, and I was worried we couldn't fit everybody. Natsu, Gray, Alzack and Loke were seated in front of the makeshift stage, discussing over the list of entrants. I remembered who was on it; Levy, Lucy, Bisca, Cana, Evergreen, Juvia and last, Kiyoki. I looked around, seeing everybody in their seats.

"WELCOME FAIRY TAIL TO THE AUDITIONS!" I announced to the awaiting guild, whon roared in apprehention.

"Our first lady of the day is; LEVY!" I introduced her and stepped off the stage as Levy came on. The auditions passed in a blur, Lucy, BIsca, Cana and Evergreen's auditions didn't stand out as much.

Juvia's audition though, it was amazing. She came out in a blue silk gown that hugged her figure, prompting a few whistles from the crowd. Music started to play (play video here) and she began.

From a bucket at the back of the room, roses floated out of there and landed in front of everybody in the room, and they slowly began to open.

**Everybody's P.O.V.**

I watched in amazement as the petals faded away and a humanoid figure lay culed up in front of me, they slowly stood up, and opened the delicate wings on their back and straightened their tail. They turned to face me, and I looked into a minature copy of myself. I stared as it, I mean, I copied Juvia's moves exactly, and danced off into the sky, wings fluttering in the dark. Slowly, but surely, the fairy slowed down, and became a rose again. It only took a few seconds before the rose wilted and became a pddle of water again.

The entire guild clapped in amazement at what just happened, it was unlike any magic we had ever seen.

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

When Juvia started to finish up, I str\arted to prepare for my performance. The dress I was in, sky-blue satin that had ruffles on a metre-long train, was cool and helped me calm down.

"Now, for our last audition, put you're hands together for Kiyoki Wakabee!", Mirajane announced to the guild. I stepped out onto the stage and sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage.

I picked up the royal blue gituar at my feet, and began to play.

**Yeah! The next chapter that's just lyrics and music ok?**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiyoki's Audition

**This is going to be short, ok?**

**Loke's P.O.V.**

Kiyoki's voice drifted thoughthe guild, mesmerising all who heard it.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

Hang on, I know this song. I stood up, gazing at her, her eyes closed and lips moving. I looked to my left, and saw Wendy and Natsu standing up, how did they know this song? I turned back to face her as the song ended. "That's for you, Leo.", She smiled. The guild muttered in confusion. "Open, gate of the Ram, Aries", she muttered, waving a familiar key in the air. In a puf of smoke, Aries appeared, looking at me with the eyes I had made my home.

"Leo.", she sighed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Aries.", I was shocked, Kiyoki told me that she didn't have Aries.

"Leo, why haven't you asked for help? Why didn't you stand up for yourself?", Aries walked off the stage and towards me,"Do you even know how much you put me through!". Aries stopped in front of me and slapped my cheek. "That's for scaring the hell out of me." Where did the sudden spunk come from, I like it. Aries pulled me down and kissed the cheek she slapped,"And that's for everything else." Tears were running down her pale face, staining it with red lines. I brushed her tears away with my fingers.

"Aries, I have always loved you, and still do, you need to remember that. When I stood up for you, it took all my strength not to kill Karin there and then. Please, remember that." A gasp sounded from somewhere in the guild.

"Leo, you're fading!", Aries cried, another wave of tears falling from her eyes. I stared as my hand faded and became solid, again and again.

"Everybody outside.", Kiyoki ordered, pulling Aries outside."Leo, come on. COME ON LEO!" The entire guild assembled in Mangolia Park, underneath the cherry blossom trees. "Stand back everyone. Leo, Aries, stay close.", Kiyoki ordered as her body began to glow. Brighter and brighter the blue hue surrounding her became, soon enveloping her. The light changed shape, from human to Dragon, and then dissapated.

Where the wizard was standing moments ago, stood a great dragon, it's scales the same colour as the sky. "Open the celestal gate! I must see the so-called king!", it spoke, it had Kiyoki's voice. It turned to face Natsu,"This is why we couldn't be together." She then turned to face everybody,"I'm afraid I haven't been completly honest with you. Grandine isn't my mother, I _am _Grandine."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! This was my original plan from the beginning! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, dragon showdown coming up :P**

**Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Spirit King

**Helloes! HUUUUUUUUGE THANKS to everybody who reads this, I love you all!**

**Aries' P.O.V.**

I watched in amazement as Grandine opened the gate to the spirit world, causing a gust of wind to burst out of the portal. I squeezed Leo's fading hand instinctlivey, and he squeezed back. I looked at his face, calm, like a clean slate. "Leo.", I whispered, he turned to look at me.

"Aries", He pulle me into a hug, I hope it isn't our last one.

"ALL BOW BEFORE THE SPIRIT KING!", A voice announced from the gate

"Cool it junior.", Grandine snarled as the Spirit king walked out on all his glory. His grey moustach, or was it nosehair, touched the bottom of his chin, and his eyes were hidden by his broat-rimmed hat. He came out looking professional, but one look at the amazing dragon before him and he crumbled.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-my l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lady! W-w-w-why are you h-h-h-here?", He stammered, immediately losing his cool.

"I came to fix one of your mistakes, you unworthy soul. When I created you, I gave you a list of rules, and you have broken them."

"But, m-m-m-m-m-my lady!"

"SILENCE!", Grandine quietened the king, snarling and circling him."I told you that if it was unclear for a desision, to contact me. WHY DID YOU NOT CONTACT ME! This innocent soul has been in pain three years for your cowardly actions. Where is the crux?"She growled in his face.

"Um, ah, m-m-m-m-my l-l-l-l-lady, i-it was, um, ah-"

"YOU LOST IT!" She roared, the wind making the spirit stumble over.

"Yes?", he squeaked.

"The blue gem in the centre is connected to me, IDIOT!" Grandine was about to close in on his throat when one of the guild members spoke up.

"Grandine, crux, as in, like this?" He asked, showing her the crux around his throat, why was he topless?

"Gray, where did you find this?", Grandine whispered, her emerald eyes gazing over the pendant on its chain.

"My parents gave it to me before the town was destroyed," He explained,"I think it was passed down from 6 generations. Why?"

"The gem is actually one mf my scales. I gave it to Metallicana to insert into a crux, for use in an emergency. It's connected to my very soul." A single tear rolled down her scales and onto the ground as she remembered the days of her youth.

I felt something heavy almost pull me to the ground, I turned and saw Leo on the ground, blood trickiling from his mouth. "NO!", I cried, attempting to wake him up.

"Give. Leo. His. Title. Now.", Grandine snarled, turnig to face the ruined king,"Or I will rip out you're throat!"

"But, he killed-", The king started.

"HE WAS PROTECTING ONE OF HIS OWN! IS THAT NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR YOU!", A girl from the guild shouted, keys jingling from her belt. "I know what happened, Leo told me himself! He did it for one of his own kind, I would gladly do that for my friends!"

"YEAH! AND IF YOU DON'T REALISE THAT WE'LL POUND IT INTO YOU!", A salmon-haired boy shouted, his hands bursting into flames.

"Leo may be a spirit, but he's a member of Fairy Tail, he's our brother in arms, and we will not watch him die!", The boy with the crux agreed.

"Juvia will also!"

"We will too!"

"Don't forget us!", I started crying. Fairy Tail cared as much for Leo as I did, they would do anything for him.

"We know he is innocent, and the spirits do too!" The girl with the keys shouted, opening all her gates at once. I watched in awe as Virgo, Aquarius, Lyra, Nikola, Taurus, Saggitarius, Grandpa Crux and Heiroglium appeared from the spirit world, gaping at the sight before them.

"No. It can't be. Leo. Impossible.", The group started muttering.

"He did nothing to deserve this!" I heard twin voices say, I turned and saw Scorpio, Gemini and Capicorn satring at me and Leo.

"Aries", I looked down and Leo, his face pale and eyes barely open.

"Leo, don't leave me here alone. Please!", I begged, tears dripping onto his shirt.

"I'll never let you go." He promised, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I closed my eyes, savoring his touch, and felt his palm slide off my face. I opened my eyes to see Leo's eyes close shut.

"You, you, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A KING!", I yelled, jumping up and charging at the King, he was three times my height, but I was pissed."Leo saves my life and thius is how you repay him? With a criminal's death? I was raped, I was abused, I was beaten. If Leo didn't step in it would still be happening! Does that, and what they said, not have any meaning to you, you old moustache man!" Yes, I insulted the king. But I wasn't done yet.

"STAND BACK! SHE'S ABOUT TO BLOW!", Grandine elled, sheltering Leo with her wing.

"She's gonna use it NOW!", Aquarius yelled as she and Scorpio dived behind Grandine's tail.

I felt raw power cursing through my veins, feeding me with pure energy, I began to glow with power. "Restore his title, or face my wrath." I snarled, baring my teeth.

"Aries, you are the wakest spirit of them all, what could you do to hurt me?", He chuckled, taking a step closer. Perfect, he was in range.

"BLAZING GLORY!", I screamed, aiming my palms at the Spirit King's moustache. Twin turrent osf fir shot out of my palms and onto his moustache, quickly setting it alight. "You have about 30 sconds before the fire reaches your heart. I would restore his title, if I were you."

"I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! JUST PUT THE FIRE OUT!", The king screamed, attempting to put out the fire, only getting burnt fingers.

" I will only stop it. When, and only when, Leo wakes up, that is when the fire is extinguished." I smirked. I am so EVIL!

The king raised his charred hands to the sky, as I ran to Leo's side, his breathing was weak, he didn't have long to live. A faint orange-yellow aura came floating down and hovered above Leo. I held my breath as it took the shape of Leo and soaked into his body, bit by bit.

When the last of the aura was inside him, Leo began to open his eyes. He looked around, and locked eyes wih mine,"What the hell did you do, Aries?" He asked, raising an eyebrow,"And why is the King's moustache on fire?" I quickly extinguished the fire, then punched Leo softly in the shoulder.

"That's for scaring me twice.", I explained, before kissing the lips of the guy I had missed for almost 3 and a half years, earning some cheers and whistles. I heard someone ask,"Is this even legal?"

Leo pulled away and laughed,"Sure is, Natsu. Get used to it.", I looked up at the guild, no, family that would sacrifice everything for one of their members. Their relationships are really strong, I can tell.

"And where do you think you're going?", Grandine asked the stil-smoking king, who was making a break for it.

"Um, h-h-h-h-h-home?', He told her, his voice unsure.

"If ANYTHING like this happens again, you will have me to answer too, understood!"

"Yes, ma'am, anything, my lady, of course, sir."

"And all judgement must be done by me. I'll be here, in Fairy Tail, ny family, my home.", Grandine changed back to the 16-year-old Koyuki as the king left shocked.

"Yes, ma'am, anything, my lady, of course, sir." The king blabbed until the portal closed in his burnt moustache. I pulled Leo to his feet, he stumbled and needed me to lean on to stand still.

"Lucy?", Koyuki asked the girl who had stood up for Leo,"How do you feel about having a few more celestial spirits?", SHe smiled, gesturing to Leo and I, Scorpio, Gemini and Capricorn.

"Yes please! But, what about you?", The blonde asked.

"I'll be another Sky dragon-slayer, easy to explain." She then turned to face the spirits in the park,"All the spirits ho have contracts with me, you now belong to Miss Lucy Heartfilia, understood?"

"Yes, Miss.", We told her.

"You can go back now, to the spirit world, where you belong." She smiled at us as all our gates closed and we were whisked back home.

**Spirit World**

**Leo's P.O.V. (I'm calling him Leo now!)**

I love Aries. She put her life on the line for me, risking everything just to keep me safe, I have so much to thank her for.

I opened my eyes to the continuous night sky of the Celestial world. It was always night here, you got used to it. I was lying in long, wavy grass under a cherry blossom tree. I looked left, and lost myself in the eyes of my other half.

"Hey.", I smiled.

"Welcome home. I missed you." She giggled.

I kissed her soft, pink lips,"Missed you too. Wonder where the others are."

"You're place?", She guessed.

I stood up and pulled Aries to her feet, my celestial strength already returning. "Let's go there then." I swunge her into my arms and kissed her forehead, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wlked towards the rough direction of my place, roughly east.

I remembered my house; a small brick building with a shingled roof and a wrought iron gate. Wildflowers grew at the front, tried to get rid of the buggers, it is impossible. On my deep brown door, is a carved image of a lion.

"There they are!"Scorpio caled from the front of my house, his arms around Aquarius. I slid Aries out of my arms, slipping my hand in hers instead. We made our way through the crowd, giving greetings and the odd hug out, towards the gate, a deep copper from the rust of millenia. I opened it, leading Aries the the wodden door, I twisted the brass doorknob and took in the sights and smells of home.

I smelt freshly baked bread from the kitchen, and a vase of brighly coloured flowers filled the main room with their heavenly scent. "I've been staying here for the past three years, looking after it.", Aries whispered from my side. Where did all her courage go?

"What's wrong Aries, you've gone quiet."

She then burst into tears,"Aren't you going to yell at me for being reckless? Aren't you going to tell me off for staying here, for wasting my life looking for you?"

"What, hell no. What you did was loyal and brave, if anyone should be yelling, it's you to me. I'm the one who got us into this mess.", I pulled Aries into a hug, her tears staining my shirt.,"Who even gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, I just thought, I don't know.", She sobbed into my chest.

"C'mon, I'll get you something to eat.", I pulled her inside, letting her sit down at the leather lounge to one side of the room. I went into the kitchen to get her something to eat when she called my name.

"Leo?"

"Yeah, Aries?"

"I was just wondering, could you tell me about what's been happening over the past three years?", she asked, quiet.

"Sure thing.", I walked into the kitchen, then turned back to ask her if she wanted anything specific. I looked at Aries spraweled on the leather, her hair askew, fast asleep. No wonder she was so emotional, she was dead on her feet.

I swiftly picked up Aries and hcarried her to my room, careful not to wake her. I layed her down on my bed and kissed her forehead. I layed down next to her, the last thing I remeber is her face, calm and beautiful.

**Heyas! This is for everybody! **


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

**Helloes! Get the tissue box handy. I was crying when I wrote this, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

"I missed you so much!", Wendy sobbed into my chest as I buried my face in her hair."When you left me there, I was so alone."

"I know, I missed you too. You're like a sister to me, you know that right.", I looked into her wide eyes,"You've been very brave."

"I have?"

"Of course. I couldn't have been braver." I smiled, she squeezed me one more time before dancing off towards Fairy Tail. I follwed her path, but was soon distracted by Natsu's retreating figure. I followed him towards the ledge,"Natsu."

"Anything else I should know, Grandine?", He snarled my name like it was a curse, a plague.

"Look, Natsu, I'm sorry but-"

"But what exactly! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me! Don't you trust me?" He still didn't look at me.

"I do-"

"WELL THEN WHY NOT!", HIs voice echoed out through the barren lands which he faced.

"I do now, Natsu. I just had to make sure I could trust you, I made a mistake with a guild, I told them too soon, they were going to tear my scales out! I couldn't make the same mistake.", I explained.

"You played with my emotions, Grandine, do you know that? You tore me apart because of this, and because of that," He turned to face me."You're dead to me", A single tear slid down his cheek and onto the floor, I couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

I couldn't believe it,"Natsu, please."

"Go." He snarled, bearing his fangs. I could see fire in his eyes, the dragon part of him could show any minuite.

"Don't do this."

"I said GO!", Natsu hurled a fireball at me.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I was walking back with the others when Juvia tapped my shoulder,"Gray-sama, what about Natsu and Kiyoki?", she pointed behind us.

"They'll be fi-"I started, but stopped and started sprinting when Natsu hurled a ball of fire at his fellow dragon. "C'mon, we've gotta help her!" Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy began running after me. I tackled Natsu to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back.

"GET OF ME, IDIOT!", Natsu snarled. I nodded towards Erza, who knocked him unconsious. Lucy, Juvia and Wendy were with Kiyoki.

"Why don't you heal it?", I heard Juvia ask as I got off Natsu and walked towards the girls.

"I don't want to, I'll need it to remind me of what I've done to him, I can't forget." Kiyoki sobbed into her arms, her left hand was burned all around. "I'm horrible, look what I've done, I've broken his heart. I can't stay here anymore."

"Yes you can,"Erza told her.

"She's right, Kiyoki, don't let this bother you."

"But I love him.", We were gobsmacked.

"But, I thought you-", I started.

"I lied to protect him, but it's only made it worse!", Kiyoki got up and walked to the ledge. " I need to go."

"NO! WAIT!" Wendy went to hold her back, but Kiyoki leapt to the sky, her dragon wings unfolding.

Natsu began to wake up, he groaned and asked,"Where's Kiyoki? What happened?"

"You attacked and burned her. She flew off. I'm sorry.", I told him.

"What! NO! I would never do that!" He objected, I pointed to the burnt earth behind me."No, impossible, I couldn't." Natsu sobbed into his arms.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I hurt her. I can't believe it, I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be called human, I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve anything, anything at all. The only thing I deserve is death.

"Natsu, come on, we've got to go.", Gray said, pulling me to my feet. How can he say that so casually after what I just did?

"Natsu?" Wendy said, her blue hair standing out in the haze. A pang of guilt went through my heart, I've left her without a sister figure, how horrible am I?

"Natsu, it's gonna be ok." Wendy pulled me into another of her trademark hugs.

"I'm going home.", I muttered, pulling away and shuffling in the rough direction of home.

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

I don't care what Natsu did, I'm going back. I just have to do something first

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

**"What's up with Erza?", I asked Natsu,"She's so down."**

**"Before you came, we had an alliance with three other guilds, Caitshelter, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. It was to destroy this powerful magic called Nirvana. The dark guild who was going to release it was going to work wih this guy called Jellal Fernandez. Jellal and Erza have a sort of history together."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Wendy had to heal him because he got an injury that put him in a coma, but he forgot all the terrible things he'd done, well, he'd done while being possessed. He helped us defeat the dark guild, but the council came to arrest him."**

**"What! But, he helped defeat the dark guild."**

**"They didn't think that as a good enough penance for what he did, even tough he forgot everything. We tried to fight for him, but Erza let him go. She wouldn't stop crying for days, she stopped whn you arrived actually" Natsu gazed back at Erza, whose cheeks were red from the tears,"I thought she got over it."**

**I walked over to Erza and wrapped my arms around her,"It's ok, He'll be ok, don't worry Erza." She smiled at me, and dried her tears. "I'll go get you some cake.", I smiled back**

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

I have to do it, for Fairy Tail, to thank then for what they did.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

We walked into the guild, which was almost full, spare a lone table.

"Where's Natsu and Kiyoki?", Mirajane asked, looking at us with worry.

Wendy told them.

"No, he didn't.", Mirajane gasped.

"He did.", Erza told her.

"But, why?", Bisca asked.

"Dunno. Juvia thinks he was so shocked, angry,sad and heartbroken that he just lost it.", I replied. I started to tear up, thinking about the way Kiyoki cried about what she did.

"Hey, Juvia, it's ok." Gray's lips brushed my cheek as he pulled me into a hug. My tears wet his bare chest, sliding down over his skin then faling to the floor.

"I can't believe he did it, the bastard. Just because he thinks he's so high and mighty,", Gajeel muttered. Levy slapped his arm.

"Juvia's more worried about Natsu and how he'll take it. Kiyoki's strong.", I whispered. We still called her Kiyoki, it helped hide her real identity as a dragon.

"I know, I know", Gray whispered, pulling me closer, his emotions barely showing.

**I TOLD YOU! Review if you cried, review if you didn't!**


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Hi *sniff* sorry just *cry* im still *sob* crying from the last *bawl* chapter**

**A week later (It takes ages to fly, you know!)**

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

I quickly landed just outside the building the Council worked. A grand building of pillars and windows, it stood proud and tall in a sea of tiny houses. I drew in a breath and roared,"RELEASE JELLAL FERNANDEZ IMMEDIATELY!"

The head of the guard appeared on one of the balconies in front of me,"The man is a kown criminal, you should be happy with him still being alive."

"Let. Him. Go.", I threatened, preparing for a split-second transformation.

The guard laughed at me,"What is a little girl like you going to do about it?" His face turned from laughter to pur horror as I became my true form.

"This little girl is going to do this; I will tear this building down until I find him, and if I don't everybody in this building will pay." I growled, my bare teeth almost touching his face.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-of c-c-c-c-c-course!", the guard stammered, falling down,"'ll inform the C-c-c-c-c-c-council immediately." The Head Guard jumped up and ran inside. Score!

Soon all the Council was assembled on the balcony, and they cowered before my stature. I guess seeing a dragon demanding the release of a supposed criminal _would _scare the hell out of you.

"Release Jellal Fernandez or I will tear this place down." I told them, holding my head high.

"No, he's a criminal." One of the council members said.

"YOU DARE GO AGAINST THE QUEEN OF THE SKY!" I snarled, trying to sound important.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-of c-c-c-c-course, your ladyship. He will be released immediately." The council stammered as they began to back away. Suddenly they all bolted to the door, leaving the one who went against what I said lying there on the floor. To give him a little scare, I blew some wind at him, rolling him to the door. Soon The Council came out with a young man wth blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye.

"Jellal.", I purred, tilting my head so he could climb on."Come. You need to go home." Jellal climbed courageously up the side of my head and slipped behind the back of my head. "Hang on, we don't want you falling off now, do we?", I winked as I took to the sky.

**2 weeks from accident**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I sat at the wooden table, deep in the abyss that opened the day I hurt Kiyoki, I still haven't forgiven myself. The guild leaves me alone, and I go on jobs by myself, not wanting company. In the first few days, my friends tried to knock some sense into me, but I ignored them, the same way they ignore me now.

The door opened, and two people in hoods walked in. They walked straight up to Mirajane, who paused to look at them and satd,"We would like to join Fairy Tail."

She was taken back by how upfront the pair were. The shortest of the two asked,"What's wrong, Mirajane, dragon got you're tounge?" How did they know Mirajane's name?

The taller one tapped the shoulder of the shorter one and told them,"She's not here."

"Don't worry, she will be." She then looked back at Mirajane,"Can I get my stamp on my hand?"

"Sure." Mirajane agreed as she took her hand. "Haven't seen you in a while, Kiyoki." She giggled as the stranger took off her hood.

The familiar blonde turned to look at me," I forgive you, Natsu."

Tears began running down my face,"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm so so-" I was cut off by Kiyoki's lips against mine. "I thought you had a boyfriend.", I asked after getting my thoughts back.

She giggled,"I lied, silly!", then she kissed me again.

"Who's you're friend?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap.

"You know him." I looked over her shoulder as my friends barged into the guild.

"HEY MIRAJANE WE'RE BACK!", Gray yelled, his arms around Juvia's waist.

"What's going on here?", Kiyoki giggled,"Have I been gone that long?"

"KIYOKI!" We were buried under a pile of Fairy Tail wizards faster than you can say,"Hi." "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Can't breathe!", I gasped, and everybody got off.

"I went for a fly, scared the pants off The Council, broke a wanted criminal out of jail, nothing much." She smiled.

"Who did you break out of jail?", Lucy asked as Erza walked through the door.

The person Kiyoki was with slid off his hood, revealing a face I knew too well,"Erza?", Jellal locked eyes with her.

"Jellal?", Erza was just as stunned as everybody else in the guild.

"You. Broke. Jellal. Out. Of. Jail!" Wendy gasped. She nodded, smiling.

"Kiyoki?", I asked.

"Yes, Natsu?" She turned to face me. I kissed her with all my strength, trying to fit a fortnight of apologies in one kiss. I broke it off to find Erza and Jellal kissing in the middle of the guild.

"I love you." I whispered to Kiyoki.

"I love you too. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Want to try something wih the strongest team in Fairy Tail?"

"What did you have in mind?", Gray asked, pulling Juvia onto her lap.

"A dragon search party". I looked at my girlfriend, she was serious.

"HELL YES!" Jellal and Erza shouted in unison. They smiled and kissed again.

"Juvia and Gray will do it!", Juvia smiled, kissing Gray's ckeek, causing him to blush.

"Me, Carla and Happy are in!", Wendy grinned.

"AYE!", Happy added.

"Natsu?", Kiyoki looked at me, her emerald eyes shining.

"What do you think?", I kissed her lips. "HELL YES! LET'S DO THIS!"

**Book's is over! (Sadly) I will upload the sequel soon!**


End file.
